Super Mario RPG: Birth Of A Star
by Tiger5913
Summary: The view of the world from a newlyvisiting star what it saw and how it felt after first inhabiting the Geno doll. SMRPG fic


7/11/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Geno, Mario, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Nintendo and Squaresoft, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Nintendo and Squaresoft for making this great game, and all the fellow fans of SMRPG.

Special dedication to: all you Geno fans out there, and I know that there are quite a few of you. :)

**Super Mario RPG: Birth Of A Star**

**By Tiger5913**

It was nighttime in the small habitat of Rose Town, and the residents were all sleeping peacefully. Or at least, most of them were, since earlier in the day, some unfortunate ones had been paralyzed by crazy flying arrows from the nearby forest. (And understandably, it was slightly difficult to sleep while one was standing and couldn't close their eyes.) But despite that threat, the townspeople were confident that the bad guy would soon be gone, for two heroes slept in the inn, resting up in preparation of the upcoming battle. Meanwhile, one silent observer from above was soaring through the sky, searching the earthbound world for a form to inhabit and carry out an important mission.

Four motionless figures stood on the floor inside the inn, tiny, inanimate dolls that were perfect host bodies for a formless being. Easily slipping in, a small gleaming star circled once around the shadowy room in search of the most compatible shell, and finally set its attention on the group of four. Floating around overhead, the star flitted from one doll to the next, recognizing each of them after having watched the world's activity for numerous years. There was Super Mario, a well-known man for all his heroic efforts; King Bowser Koopa, an oversized turtle who had caused quite a lot of trouble for the mushroom people; and Princess Peach Toadstool, a fair and kind-hearted young lady that ruled over the Mushroom Kingdom.

The last doll was unfamiliar, but the star seemed to be most interested in it. High up in the sky, all of its fellow stars had the same appearance, and somewhat disgruntled with the similarities, the lone newcomer certainly didn't want to take on a form that resembled one of the other earthbound people. The doll was outfitted in blue with a pointed hat and a long cape, but that was of minor importance to the star, which instead took notice of the built-in weapons embedded within the small wooden arms. That made the doll combat-ready, which was definitely convenient, and therefore the star deemed that it was more powerful than the other unarmed dolls, even though they represented strong people.

The star had decided. Quickly taking action, the shining entity whirled around in circles above the head of the chosen host and slowly descended to inhabit the form. A beam of light surrounded the doll, and when the star made contact and infused power and life into it, the tiny blue figure began to grow until it was human-sized. The star inside took a moment to get used to having a new, foreign body, and then tested movement by lifting the doll's head several times, and then shaking it briefly. The genderless being blinked twin red eyes to focus on the features of the dark room, and silently sought to learn how to control the strange form's functions.

_Yes!_ Pleased with its unique and valuable find, the star cheered soundlessly as it jumped and threw up both arms into the air in celebration, an action it had seen and learned from watching the earthbound people. Now that the visitor from above had a body, it was ready to embark on a journey to retrieve the pieces of the broken Star Road. The blue-clothed doll took a few tentative first steps and slowly strolled around the small room, trying out the mobility of new legs and the sensation of moving on feet. It was unable to walk in a straight line due to the fact that the surroundings were very dark, with only a single window to let a sliver of moonlight in, and unfortunately, the doll wasn't equipped with night-vision eyes.

The star guardian, still good-naturedly trying out its new body, walked forward a few more steps before it stopped and shook its head, confused and worried because it could barely see anything. Impatient to leave and find light and feeling slightly panicked from the overwhelming bleak darkness, the doll suddenly dashed blindly and off-balanced, and soon ran into the side of the staircase. Stunned from the impact, the injured figure stumbled back and held its aching forehead, inwardly baffled by the stinging sensation it felt from the hit. It had never experienced such an unpleasant feeling before, and decided that it didn't want to feel the dizzying ache again.

_What is this feeling?_ The star wondered silently as it cringed from the forceful blow, all the while mentally searched for the right word. _That's right; I remember what this is called. Pain!_

Shaking off the brief pounding throb, the Star Road defender turned in the right direction, toward the entrance door, and seeing that, it crossed its arms while giving a quick bow. The gesture was its tribute of respect to the earthbound people, as well as a sign of its devotion to the cause of restoring the Star Road and granting everyone's dreams once again. Reverting its attention back to the exit, the life-sized doll headed down the right way this time, and swiftly left the inn, and then Rose Town completely. As it walked along the path that led to the neighboring forest, where the source of the townspeople's problem was located, a small boy's face suddenly popped up in the window frame.

Little Gaz, the innkeeper's son, had woken up from the commotion of hard wood hitting banister, and was now watching with widened eyes as his beloved Geno doll disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm new in this category. This is my first Mario fic, so please be gentle with the criticism! Heh… Man, it sure is hard to write Geno in-character because of his unique language and personality. How does a star think and feel in the human world? What a challenging character he is. Well, even so, I still wanted to try and write a short little story about him as a tribute to my favorite SMRPG character. I hope I did all right, and thanks to those of you that read. :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
